


Everything I Do,I Do For You

by dragon_swan99



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Crossover, Kidnapping, Male Slash, Mind Games, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Revenge, Shapeshifting, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: AU CROSSOVER:Regina never cast the curse,her knights killed David and Snow killed herself in her grief moments later.Somehow the EQ wound up with Emma to raise,wished for the Goblin King to take her away,and now she finds herself in the Labyrinth fighting the man's flirting and temptations of getting everything she ever wanted to save her girl.





	Everything I Do,I Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Prologue

"Well,did you find her?"

The Queen demanded,looking at her guards.They frowned,looking nervous before one finally bravely spoke up.

"Yes,my queen,we found them all.The husband,we killed him-as you asked.We found the baby after the Shepard killed the Huntsman,"

Cold brown eyes flicked to the bundle wrapped in a white,knit blanket being held surprisingly securely by one of the other men.

"And Snow?"

"Yes,we found her too..."

"Well,where is she?"

She snapped,in no mood for playing games.Regina came to get her revenge once and for all,to finally destroy that wretched Snow White and she was determined to make sure nothing stood in her way.

"Lying dead next to her husband,she killed herself right after he died.That's how we found the little one,he was protecting her while Snow hid her away and--"

"And like always,the selfish brat dropped everything because something didn't go her way."

Regina finished,sighing and going to check the bodies.She had to be absolutely sure both were dead,her sanity was on the line here.Once she was satisfied that both bodies were cold and unmoving,she went to take the sleeping baby from the knight.He dared to tighten his hold and look hesitant to hand her over,but caved as soon as she sent him a deadly glare.

"Pathetic,really.She thought I came here to kill this child,but the second something happens to her precious Charming she forgets all about her."

The men nodded,completely agreeing with her.They all had families of their own,little children at home,and found Snow White's actions that night to be disgusting.Now the question was what would happen to the baby?Surely their Queen wouldn't kill it?They hoped,anyways.

"It's an odd situation,but it works.I was looking into getting a child and now one falls into my hands,a little newborn baby.Perfect,I'm taking my daughter home and you all are free to return to your families for the next couple of nights."

Before any of the men could say a word back,Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

~⚘~

Now that her need for revenge was sated,the Evil Queen had completely calmed down and gone back to the sweet woman she once was.It had taken a few days of her beloved Father giving pep talks and helping take care of the little baby,Emma,but she finally got back to it and everyone was grateful for it.Except for Snow White's supporters of course,but the numbers were small and no one really gave a damn about them anymore.

Happy that his daughter was finally back to her old self,Henry decided it was time for him to move on and try to find his own happy ending.He left the Dark Castle,running off with a hand maid he'd fallen for over the years.And with the lack of heart-crushing and orders to kill,her knights spent more time at home with their loved ones.So,this left Regina all by herself with the baby she had no idea to care for and soothe on her own.

That actually brings us to where we are now,the moment Regina,the Evil Queen finally makes the first mistake she could honestly say she regretted.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away from me,"

Regina sneered after listening to close to two hours worth of crying and screaming from the baby,having told her a tale of the Goblin King her own mother used to scare her with.Only,she didn't expect for the man,Jareth to actually be real and snatch Emma away from her bassinett in the middle of the night.

Now,she must make her way through the awful Labyrinth to get her baby back.But can she fight off the devilishly handsome Goblin King's flirting and temptations of having everything she ever wanted in time to get to Emma?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure most of you either know very little or nothing at all about "The Labyrinth",but it is my favorite movie and I got to thinking that it would be interesting if the characters of Once Upon a Time were involved with it somehow.So,that would be where this came from.I hope you all give it a chance,but I understand it you don't.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


End file.
